You Belong With Me
by alecsalecs
Summary: Bella Swan goes to the very famous Los Angeles Music Conservatory to pursue her dream of being a musician. Will her dreams be fulfilled or crumbled to the ground once she meets the one man that will change her life? AH. NORMAL PAIRINGS.


**SUMMARY:**

**Bella Swan goes to the very famous Los Angeles Music Conservatory to pursue her dream of being a musician. Will her dreams be fulfilled or crumbled to the ground once she meets the one man that will change her life? AH. NORMAL PAIRINGS. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Breath-taking Roomies.**

I was standing outside my car in the middle of the parking lot staring at the building that will be my home for three months. My old truck was sold to some guy who paid twice the prize of it. My mom and Phil gave me a dark green Honda Civic for my eighteenth birthday and I thank them with my whole life. My truck wouldn't be able to fit in a place like this. Although my car doesn't stand out or anything, at least it doesn't look like complete trash. And I'm comforted by that fact. There were three nice cars that my eyes could see. They were the silver Volvo, white Mercedes and a red BMW convertible.

I walked to the Information office to get my room key and class schedule. I was looking at my feet the whole time, afraid that I might trip with my own feet. I would glance up at times to see if I'm about to bump into someone and all. The last thing I want in this school year was humiliation.

The office was a little farther than I thought. I already walked past the lobby and a couple of shops. Of course, I entered the girl's building. If I didn't, my face would be like a tomato by now. I walked around with my guitar on my back and my other stuff was still in my car. After probably five minutes of walking, I finally found the Information office. The desk lady was pretty. She had long, dark brown hair and curly just like mine. She was also probably in her mid-twenties.

"Good morning, dear. Your name, please?" She said to me.

"Isabella Swan. I came here to get my room key and schedule." For my class choice, I picked guitar enhancement lessons as my first and singing major as my second. It was pretty cool in this music school. You get to pick your lessons rather than the other way around. I wasn't that good at singing that was why it was my second choice. I plan on getting better at it.

"Let me see . . . Oh, here. This is your class schedule and room key." She handed me a piece of paper with an enormous amount of prints on it. Wow, three months away from home.

"Is there, by any chance, that I could know who my roommate is? Just so I don't have to ask her later."

"Roommates," she corrected. "Your room is one of the biggest. We have at least one on every floor. So you are rooming with Ms. Alice Cullen and Ms. Rosalie Hale. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. Have a nice summer."

"Okay, thanks." I walked back to the parking lot to retrieve my other stuff. Then something happened so fast. One second I was a foot or two away from my car, the next second I was on the ground.

I looked up to see a guy who was looking down at me with a livid expression. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. His hair was bronze and perfectly messy. His eyes were hypnotic green and it's hard to take my eyes away from them. He looked so beautiful even though his scowl was addressed to me.

"Can you watch where you walk?" he roared. His voice was so velvety and smooth and it was like music to my ears. I had a hard time concentrating on what he was saying.

"Um, sorry," I just said.

"Sorry is not going to do anything good." I stood up, feeling so weak. He was still frowning at me. Oh, boy. Somebody help me.

I looked away and tried to find the courage to blame it all on him. "Well, what about you, huh? You were the one on the phone. Do you know it's not right when you're walking with it stuck on your ear?"

He didn't push it any further. He looked at me – his perfect eyebrows furrowed in anger – and walked away. This is going to be a long semester.

I walked over to my car and unloaded all my stuff. I only bought one suitcase, my guitar and a small bag I can carry anywhere. I went back to the building, limply, and went to the elevator. I pushed button four because my room was number 410 and one of the biggest room on the floor, as the desk lady had said. It was easy to find. The last door was my room because of its size, I guess. I pulled my suitcase along with me and knocked at the door. There was a moment of silence before a girl – whose height was about 4 inches shorter than me – opened the door. She had dark hair and spikes all the way.

"Hi! You must be Isabella. It's nice to finally meet you!" She had a high-pitched voice but she is beautiful. Her eyes were green in a strange way and it had a little black in it. She was beaming which made me see how perfect her teeth were.

"It's nice to meet you, too. But please, call me Bella. Are you, um, Rosalie Hale?"

"Oh no! That's not me. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. Wait a minute. How did you know Rosalie, anyway?"

Before I could answer her question, Alice gasped and gracefully ran towards the dorm door. I turned to see a beautiful blond girl which you normally see on the cover of a magazine. She was tall and had a perfect body. I pitied myself for even looking like this. Translation: she made me drop my jaw.

Alice squealed "Rosalie!" and started bouncing up and down. Okay, the pixie-like princess is Alice and the magazine model is Rosalie. Both of them were breathtakingly beautiful and me? You don't want to know.

"Hey, Alice. You know, I was so excited when I asked Ms. Greene who my roommates are and she said you!" They obviously squealed like little girls. "And someone named Isabella," she said and looked at me. Her smile was . . . wow. "Hello."

"Hi. Please just call me Bella," I requested. I walked up to her and held out my hand. She took it and smiled once more.

"I'm Rosalie and it's nice to finally meet you."

"You, too."

"Oh, well, I guess we better start packing now. This is your first year?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"So we can tour you around already. Alice, are you game?"

"Yeah, more than ever!" Alice was one girl who would blow your mind off. Literally. She is so hyper and fun.

"Cool. And then maybe we can start hunting boys – " Rosalie was cut off by Alice's high-pitched voice.

"Speaking of boys, Rose, how's your brother?" Alice asked.

"He's good, I guess. He's just settling in. Oh! You will never guess who his roommates are!"

"Who?"

"Edward and Emmett!" Rosalie and Alice squealed and hopped all over the place. That was kind of weird, though, if you consider how old they are.

"Maybe we can go and visit them there," Alice suggested.

"Alice, haven't I taught you anything about boys?" Rosalie's expression was half shock and half disbelief. It was a little amusing. "Girls don't go to guys dorms; they'll think we're desperate. We have to wait for them to go to us."

"How about ask them to meet us?"

"Okay, maybe you haven't failed me. Uh, I'll call Emmett and tell them to meet us in the cafeteria. One hour?"

"_NO!_ An hour is not going to cut it. We have to prepare for, like, at least two hours."

I cut them off in the middle their little argument. "You guys need two hours to unpack and get dressed?"

"Yeah," they both said it at the same time. Alice crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. Rosalie, on the other hand, raised both her eyebrows.

"What? I can do that in, like, 20 minutes or so."

"Not anymore," Rosalie said just as she was walking towards the door to get her suitcase. Then, Alice grabbed my hand and towed me towards the bathroom. I tried to twist away from her grasp but, boy, this little girl is strong!

"Wha—, " I was about to ask what she was doing but she cut me off.

"Go and take a _long_ shower. Rose and I are going to pick up some clothes for you. We're going to go shopping so I think I'll look through your stuff and throw out some stuff. If we're lucky, the guys will come with us," she explained.

"Us? Wait a minute. Why am I taking a shower? I'm not even unpacking my clothes yet."

"You're coming with me and Rose to meet our brothers."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella," Alice started in a firm voice, "You're going to hang out with us more. It's kind of mandatory for you to know who you hang out with." Her tone was like a teacher telling a kindergarten for the hundredth time that letter C comes after B.

"Okay, okay. Just don't throw away a _lot_ of stuff. I don't have enough money to buy myself a new wardrobe for the whole summer." It true, though. I only had enough money for food and emergencies. I never factor in clothes in the equation.

I went inside the bathroom and did what Alice had said. When taking a shower, I forget all the worries that were running through my mind at the moment. It's like they're being washed away with the water or something. More than that, all my problems fade away once I smell the amazing scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo. During my childhood days, it's the same shampoo I use.

After, probably, thirty minutes in the shower, I got out wearing the purple bathrobe that I brought all the way from Phoenix. I shook my head and tiny droplets of water found their way out of my hair. Alice came running towards me. She didn't say a word; instead, she grabbed my arm once again and towed me towards a small table instead. There was a mirror in front of me and what made me gasp was the overflowing amount of beauty products. It was a terrifying view from where I was seated.

"Alice, this is ridiculous. We're just meeting a couple of guys. It's not like we're going to some kind of, I don't know, soiree or something, right?" I'm usually not all for tantrums but, tonight, we'll see how far I go before I throw one.

"They're not just a couple of guys." Alice rolled her eyes. "Geez, Bella. They are _important_ people in my life and Rosalie's as well."

"How important?" I pressed.

"Jasper, Rosalie's twin, is my boyfriend and Emmett, my brother, is Rosalie's. They are kind of our other half. I guess you could call them that," she explained. "Let me guess, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No," I scoffed. "Why would I want one?"

"Silly, Bella. You're a girl, that's why."

"What if I don't want one? They're just distractions, anyway."

"Bella, you are so opinionated. But, anyway, I won't argue with you further because it's not going to take us anywhere." With that, Alice started playing with my hair and painting my face. I closed my eyes and I would open them when Alice is done.

Fifteen minutes later, I didn't feel any hands on my face and through my hair; I slowly opened my eyes and saw my make-over_ed _face for the first time. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought they were just playing with my vision but, as I looked more closely, I realized the face was really mine. My hair was in loose curls, which made it more bouncy. My face has light make-up on and my lips are painted with very light pink gloss. Even though, I wouldn't be able to say this out loud, I looked kind of pretty.

"I'm done," Alice announced. Somehow, Rosalie had heard her and made her way into the room. She was holding two articles of clothing. On the right was a light blue dress that would probably end up five inches above the knee and on the left was a pair of navy blue – almost black – leggings. When you put it together, it looks amazing. **(1. Picture on my profile.)**

"Rose, I guarantee, that would look beautiful on you," I complimented.

She snorted and Alice giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, this dress is for you," Rosalie said. Gee, I was slow tonight.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Rose, what time is it?" Alice asked suddenly.

She looked at her watch and said, "Twenty minutes past two. I told the guys we'll be there at three thirty."

"Okay. Hmm, I guess I'm done here. I'm going to go and take a shower. Bella, the matching shoes are at the foot of your bed, I think."

"Don't I have a say on this?" I asked. Hopeful, I might add.

"No," they both said. Rosalie said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alice said it, of course, aggressively.

"Fine," I said in defeat. I walked to the bedroom and saw it for the first time. As promised, the dorm room was bigger than I thought. It had a kitchen connected to the living room and, on the other side, the bedroom. The bedroom only had one cabinet and it was half as big as the bedroom. It has three sides full of racks. Probably, one side for each of us. It took me five minutes to roam around the room before I got to the last bed which has a pair of black velvet shoes. It had about two-inch heels and it was okay for me and my klutziness.

I walked over to it and wore it. It was beautiful. It really goes well with the outfit Rose lent me. I sat at the foot of the bed and time started to slip away from my mind. I thought about a lot of things. Including the guy I bumped into earlier. He was beautiful. Not in a gay kind of way but in a sense that he can make a room full of girls drool at the sight of him. He was as breath-taking as my roommates.

I was sitting there long enough for Rosalie to start screaming my name.

"Bella! Come on, we're going to go now."

"Yeah, she's right. I did not spend twenty minutes of my time putting make up on you if you're just going to sit there and do nothing," Alice added.

I got up and we walked to the cafeteria which was at the middle of the two dormitory buildings. A lot of students were starting to arrive which was weird. The official start of the actual classes was not until a week. I just came here earlier because my mom and Phil are going to travel to who-knows-where.

The cafeteria was just what I expected. A lot of students were there and, of course, a lot of chattering. We stopped in front of a table with two handsome guys.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there, I hope it's an **_**okay**_** chapter because it's kinda long. Quite frankly, it's the first ever chapter I wrote with 6 pages. Achievement! Haha. Anyway, I really hope you guys would review this one. I know I'm lazy putting more chapters but I'm working on chapter 2 right now. And:**

**I want to thank the authors of the stories: Let The Music Play, Love is Blind, A Wish Upon a Star, and Making Love Out Of Nothing At All (who rocks, btw. Her story already has 80 chapters!). You have given me such inspiration that nobody else could give. Thanks. And I'll keep reading your stories, too.**

**XO. Alecs.**


End file.
